Virgin Nancy
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Set after Jus In Bello. Nancy has no desire to ever again be the sacrificial virgin. Naturally, she turns to Dean for help. Dean/Nancy. M just to be really safe. One Shot.


Virgin Nancy

by NikkiHolly

Nancy Fitzgerald was a good girl. She didn't break her curfew. She never partied. She had a glass of wine on her twenty first birthday. She was a good Christian girl. Kids had called her "Virgin Mary" during highschool. She decided to wait until marriage. It was never a decision to her. That was simply a rule that was always instilled in her. Nancy rarely flirted. She barely dated. That was not a decision she made. It just so happened that most guys weren't willing to wait, or they were gay. Even if she did find a guy to marry, would it last? Her parents just got divorced after twenty five years of marriage. Maybe nothing lasts that long.

Nancy Fitzgerald was relatively sure that she would die a virgin. Which is why she was willing to sacrifice herself that night. The blonde demon scared her. Hell, almost everyone in that room, Agent Henriksen included, scared her. She knew she wasn't going to get out alive if the demons weren't killed, or at least she thought so, so why not sacrifice herself? She could save all those people.

Then the cuter one of the prisoners, Dean, came up with a plan. It worked. They exorcized all the demons. It felt incredible. She had a rush of adrenaline running through her veins.

She and the deputy came inside. The deputy went to help the people who had just been exorcized. Nancy grabbed Dean's hand. "C'mon." Nancy led him to the staff room where the secretaries ate lunch and kept their coats and purses.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Are we really okay? Like no more demons here? No more exorcisms need to be done?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, you're fine. No more demons. No more sacrificial virgins." Dean assured her.

"That's really good." Nancy pressed herself up against Dean and kissed him.

Dean pulled away. "I thought it was a choice."

"It was. Then I was about to have my heart cut out of my chest and I changed my mind on the issue."

"You don't want to do this with me, Nancy. You should find a guy who will take you out on a date and call you the next day. In six hours, I'll be in another state, and there's a damn good chance you'll never see or hear from me again."

"That's why you're good, Dean." Nancy smiled, "You have experience, and you aren't going to tell the whole town. This town is small. One guy says something to one person, and the whole town knows within a day."

"You don't want some guy who will marry you and be with you forever?" Dean asked.

"You know what? Nothing lasts forever. I don't need forever after, Dean. I just need you right now."

Dean kissed her. "You sure?"

She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, careful of his gunshot wound. "Yeah, I'm sure."

It was kind of exciting. She was having a secret affair with a convict who is actually a demon hunter saving the world from all the things she feared in the night. He was her secret lover. She felt like she was in one of those old western movies that her dad loved. The cowboy would come to town and sweep the small town girl off her feet and they'd fall in love.

_Well, scratch the falling in love part._ she thought as he pulled her pants off to reveal the black lace panties. She could feel a blush creep across her face as Dean kissed his way down her stomach. "You sure you weren't planning this?" Dean smirked.

"Trust me, I'm sure."

It was awkward. Dean seeing her naked. Her seeing Dean naked. Nancy was relatively sure that she hadn't been naked in the same room as a boy since she was three and taking baths with her twin brother.

After the awkwardness, it wasn't completely horrible. Dean was rather gentlemanly about the whole thing. He handed Nancy the bra he had cast aside earlier. She slid it on and tried to hook it behind her back. Dean walked behind her and helped her get the clasp. "Thanks."

"No problem. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Nancy said, still out of breath.

"I'm gonna go out there. I have to talk to Henriksen, make sure I'm not getting arrested."

"Thank you, Dean."

"For having sex with you?"

"No, well, yeah but–just for everything. Saving me from being a sacrifice and dying a virgin and all." Dean leaned down and kissed her.

"You're a great girl Nancy." Dean left her in the staff room to fix her hair while he talked to Agent Henriksen.

"Did they leave?" Nancy asked when she came out of the staff room.

"Yeah," the deputy said, "Just a second ago."

Nancy ran to the door. "Dean!" she called out.

He was only about ten feet away from the door. Dean stopped, but Sam kept walking to the car. "What is it?"

"You forgot your necklace." Nancy held up the charm on the red string that she'd been given to protect her from possession.

Dean leaned down and kissed her again. "Keep it as a souvenir." he smirked, "It'll do a hell of a lot more than that cross."

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Nancy."

Nancy knew as soon as she saw the Impala pull out of the parking lot that it was a mistake. She should've waited. That was all she could think of until a girl in a pink coat came in. There was a flash of white light as Nancy realized, of all the mistakes she'd made, Dean had been her favorite mistake.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


End file.
